


"That Was Quite the Performance"

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crops, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus bugs Deceit. Deceit decides to deal with it.





	"That Was Quite the Performance"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but i'm really not.

Deceit was tired. Tired of trying to tell the other sides what to do, tired of being ignored, tired of being seen as the scum you scrub off your shoe. So when he was that tired and retired to his room for the night, he was very unhappy to have Remus pop up wearing nothing but leather bondage gear. "Go away, Duke," he said, face-first into a pillow.  
"No no no, Dee, that's not how this works!" Remus said with obvious glee. "I do what I want, and you don't tell me to go away!"  
Deceit turned to glare at Remus, which turned out to be a huge mistake. In the dim lighting of Deceit's room, he could make out the other side's erection, and could see the manic glint in Remus' eyes. If he wasn't going to bug Deceit, he would bother someone else, probably VIrgil, and that wouldn't do.  
"Fine. What do you want?" Deceit asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.  
"What I always want, Daddy~" Remus said, bedroom eyes in full swing.  
Deceit scoffed. "Fine. On the bed with you."  
Remus clapped his hands excidtedly and got on the bed on all fours, as Deceit got off the bed and summoned a riding crop. "Fifteen," Deceit said simply. "Count."  
The riding crop whistled through the air and smacked Remus' ass. "One!" Remus exclaimed. Another smack. "Two!" They continued this way until Remus was rock-hard and Deceit wasn't much better off, when he finally delivered the final smakc and Remus yelled, "Fifteen!"  
"Good," Deceit said. "Is there anything else you need tonight or can I get some much needed sleep?"  
"You can't get rid of me that easily, Daddy," Remus said, smirking.  
"Stop...stop calling me Daddy," Deceit said. "That's Patton's title. And no, you cannot go and interppyt him, he's busy with one of the others, and you will not be welcome."  
"Ooh, the others are having fun too?!" Remus asked.  
Deceit rolled his eyes. "They do this every night, Remus, yes."  
"Well, I wanna wathc," Remus pouted.,  
"You can't watch them," Deceit said firmly. "They'd kill us both."  
"I wanna watch," Remus repeasted, staring at Deceit's cock.  
"You are NOT watching me masturbatw!" Deceit yelled, grabbing Remus by the harness and throwing him out of Deceit's room, before slamming the door and turning around with his eyes closed. He stuck a hand down his pants and moaned. He really was a sadist at heart.  
As he pumped his shaft, he felt his legs going week but he forced himself to stay upright just a while longer. He moved faster, faster, until it burned and he came in his pants and all over his hand. He slumped to the floor witj a sigh and opened his eyes to find Remus staring at him from his bed. "That was quite the performace," Remus said with obvious glee.  
The entire mMind Palace heard Deceit screech in indignation, ":GET OUT! NOW!"


End file.
